1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a reduced thickness and including components securely engaged with one another, and a method of assembling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a widely used flat panel display. The LCD device includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. In the LCD device, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
The LCD device is not a self-emitting device. Hence, it may require a backlight assembly to irradiate light to a liquid crystal panel.
The backlight assembly may include a light source, a light guide film, a plurality of optical sheets, a reflecting sheet, and lower and intermediate receiving containers which are engaged with each other.
Due to an increased demand for a backlight assembly having a reduced thickness, there is less space for coupling means, such as hooks, so that the components of a backlight assembly may not be securely coupled to each other.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a backlight assembly having components securely coupled to each other that is assembled in less time, while reducing a thickness of the backlight assembly.